2004
Episodes # The Kids in the School- January 5, 2004 # As Sweeper the Yard - January 12, 2004 # Francine Milkman - January 19, 2004 # The Polly Of D.W. - January 26, 2004 # Francine the Painter (Part 1)- February 2, 2004 # Francine the Painter (Part 2) - February 9, 2004 # The Suit of Uncle Jacinto - February 16, 2004 # Playing the Independence Wars - February 23, 2004 # Muffy is Sick - March 8, 2004 # The Terror Movie - March 15, 2004 # The Orchestra - March 22, 2004 # Francine Barber - March 29, 2004 # The Bullfighters (Part 1)- April 5, 2004 # The Bullfighters (Part 2) - April 12, 2004 # The Bullfighters (Part 3) - April 19, 2004 # Playing in the School- April 26, 2004 # Washing Buster Baxter's Car - May 10, 2004 (Retransmisión) # Playing Football - May 17, 2004 (Retransmisión) # The Book of Animals - May 24, 2004 (Retransmisión) # A Cake for the Teacher - May 31, 2004 (Retransmisión) # The Pirates & The Paper Flying - June 7, 2004 # Muffy's Castle - June 14, 2004 # Exam with the Parents (Part 1) - June 28, 2004 # Exam with the Parents (Part 2) - July 5, 2004 # The Venting of the Vecindad (Part 1) - July 12, 2004 # The Venting of the Vecindad (Part 2) - July 19, 2004 # Disgustion for el Tenting - July 26, 2004 # Arthur's Breakfast (Part 1) - August 2, 2004 (As the part of 2003 season) # Arthur's Breakfast (Part 2) - August 9, 2004 (As the part of 2003 season) # American Football - August 16, 2004 # The Balloons - August 23, 2004 # The Gum in the Hat - August 30, 2004 # The Lottery Ticket - September 6, 2004 # The Most Intelligent of the Class - September 13, 2004 # As Dirtyar The Laundry of Muffy - September 20, 2004 # The Pants of Francine - September 27, 2004 # A Dog named Stanley - October 4, 2004 # The Slingshot & The Lagartija - October 11, 2004 # All in a Family - October 16, 2004 (Extra Series of Animals) # The Feast of the good Neighbors (Part 1) - October 18, 2004 # The Feast of the good Neighbors (Part 2)- October 25, 2004 # The Feast of the good Neighbors (Part 3) - November 1, 2004 # The Feast of the good Neighbors (Part 4) - November 8, 2004 # The Invisible Man - November 15, 2004 # The Thief of the Vecindad - November 22, 2004 # The Fools & The Red Cross - November 29, 2004 # The Stray Puppy - December 6, 2004 # Without a Pinata, There is no Feast (Part 1) - December 13, 2004 # Without a Pinata, There is no Feast (Part 2)- December 20, 2004 # Recuerdas & New Year - December 27, 2004 See Also * 2003 * 2005 Category:Browse